Sight
by LycoX
Summary: When victory is on the side of Matt's latest client, said client's daughter chooses to repay him in a way he never saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Sight**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: Set in the Marvel Netflix 'Verse and about a year after the events of Defenders and the Peter Parker seen here is the one from the Amazing Spider-Man and dragonmage27's most excellent 'Branzino For My Heart' one-shot story. Who kindly enough allowed me the chance to play in her/his sandbox! Also the first time I've made use of that permission too!**

* * *

"Mr. Murdock?" Asked the voice of a young 8 year old little girl named Mary Sawton.

Who's dad had gotten into some trouble recently that hadn't been his fault in any way and thanks to Matthew Murdock, had been able to gain a court victory against those who tried to get him into a world of trouble. Using his senses, Matt turned his head towards the young girl who was holding the hand of her dad while her mom held on to him in a great amount of relief. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I wanna give you something for helping my dad."

"Now that's not necessary, I promise. Knowing I was able to help your dad out is all the reward I need."

But little Mary wasn't about to let it drop much to the consternation of her parents! "Sweetie..." Warned her father while her mom gave her a warning look.

As both had an idea of what she was wanting to do but thinking it inappropriate as the man might be offended by the idea "Please, Mr. Murdock? This is really important!" Pleaded the girl.

And Matt, not being able to ignore that, decided to humor her some as he carefully knelt down in front of her. "Alright, if its important, then its important." He told her with a kind smile.

Mary smiled happily at that and took a step towards him. "I have a thing that lets me do stuff."

"Oh? What kind of stuff? And I promise to keep this between you and me. Lawyer's honor."

"It lets me do stuff like heal boo boos and leaves me really tired after doing it." She told him and he raised his eyebrows at that.

Curious despite himself as he knew from personal experience that there was plenty out there in the world that had yet to be learned of. Which was probably a good thing as he doubted many in the world would be able to handle it all that well. "Well, that sounds like a great gift you have there, Mary. But I don't have any boo boos for you to heal."

"But you do! Your eyes! They have boo boos that keep you from seeing!"

"Mary!" Hissed her mother unhappily but Matt put up a hand.

"Its quite alright, Mrs. Sawton. And my eyes do have boo boos, but they have been there for years and you know what? I'm okay with that."

"But I'd like to heal them, please? You did something nice for my daddy and I want to do something nice for you!" Pleaded the little girl and it softened Matt right up.

"Well… I suppose we can do this if it really means that much to you."

Little Mary let out a cheer that made him smile. "Do I need to take off my shades?"

"Uh-huh!"

Chuckling, he did so and soon felt her hands covering his eyes. Unseen and feeling nothing, Mary's hands began to glow slightly and seconds later the glow went into his eyes. Smiling happily, she pulled them back and Matt blinked once the feeling of her hands were gone. "Well? Can you see?"

Unfortunately, it would seem like he couldn't and that upset her a great deal once he told her he couldn't. "Hey, shh, its okay. I promise. You did your best but my accident is a very old one." Matt quickly told her in a gentle voice and even pulling her into a hug.

"You mean it?" Came her muffled and sad voice that made his heart want to break while her parents watched on with sad smiles.

"Lawyer's honor, Mary. And with something like that, I make it a point to not lie. Especially to people like you who care so much to the point they want to try and heal someone else."

Sniffling came from her as she pulled back and tears could be seen down her face. Sensing her sadness, Matt smiled gently at her in a re-assuring manner. "Who knows, maybe when you're older, your gift will be stronger and it can heal me."

"Really? You think so!?"

He nodded. "I certainly believe its possible." And with all the things he'd experienced in his life? He was quite certain of it too!

A happy squeal came from her and she hugged him again. "Okay! Try again when older but I'm still really sorry it didn't work now!" Mary told him earnestly.

Matt chuckled while he squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner. "You're forgiven, Mary. Now, I imagine your parents want to get out of here and celebrate."

"Aww, okay. Thanks lots for helping my daddy, Mr. Murdock!" Said the little girl and then came back to her waiting parents.

Each who gave him a grateful look despite the fact he couldn't see it and then made their leave. Matt sighed to himself while putting his shades back on. _Pity, a part of me had wondered if it would work. Still, she's someone to keep an eye on if she really does have such a gift like that that others might want to use for their own ends…_

The thought of that happening bothered him to no end and wondered if perhaps she might be a Mutant who had activated her gift at a really young age. _Something to ask Professor Xavier about._

Getting up, he soon made his leave from the Courthouse.

 **A Short Time Later At The Royal Dragon**

The Royal Dragon Restaurant, nicely enough, had somehow managed to become the spot the Defenders and their allies gathered to hang out at and the like. And after more then one attempt to exploit that, no one else was dumb enough to do so since the first few attempts had failed horribly. Danny's money and the fact they brought in more customers, made the owners of the restaurant fairly agreeable in allowing this to continue to happen. Not to mention loyal as can be to the Defenders, of course it helped that Doctor Strange had also placed a magical block on them so they wouldn't reveal anything in case of capture. Method Man was even known to show up from time to time just so he could kick it with Luke. Not that he minded one single bit! "And everyone's favorite Lawyer from Hell's Kitchen has arrived!" Called out a grinning Claire Temple as she spotted Matt making his way into the restaurant.

Matt just grinned back in her direction. "Please, hold your applause until after I've made my trip to the restroom."

"Aww, and I was looking forward to clapping too." Mock grumbled Peter Parker.

Who started to come by the Royal Dragon sometime after Matt had helped him out of a particularly sticky situation involving Stark Tech that a disgruntled former employee tried to frame him for the loss of in a strange plan to try and get his job back. Gwen was also something of a regular too as she absolutely loved the food at the Royal Dragon. Even if she did on occasion complain of an expanding waistline like certain gift baskets their classmates made for Spider-Man had done for her. At least until Peter as Spider-Man got them to start donating the treats to the local food shelters and the like. Her family even liked to eat there too and Peter was of the paranoid view that her parents were in cahoots with the owners of the restaurant to give him some difficult eating challenges. A view Gwen had graciously shook her head over and patted him on the arm to kind of provide comfort for her boyfriend. An act he viewed as a betrayal on her part!

"Keep that up, and I just might let you hang out with me on jobs." Jessica Jones told Peter with an amused grin on her face while Matt shook his head at the young man.

Peter got excited for a moment and then grew suspicious. "Wait… You're completely pulling my leg aren't you?"

This got him a smirk in return. "Yep." She told him and gaining a groan in return.

Shortly after meeting Peter and his joining their little rag tag bunch of Defenders, Jessica had discovered the joys of messing with Peter much to his dismay. Especially since Gwen and her dad often got amusement from the whole thing! Matt chuckled as he made his way to the restroom while throwing out a greeting towards Foggy, Karen, and Elektra. Whom had pouted over the fact Matt hadn't called her to come pick him up from the Courthouse. "Oh, you know how I love to walk around. Keeps me in good health and ready for Church." He told her with a grin in her general direction before going inside the Men's room.

"Hmmph, I could think of other ways to keep you in plenty of good health, husband of mine." Elektra murmured with a smile on her lips in his direction.

Knowing full well he'd be able to hear what she'd said too. Marrying him while they'd both been believed dead after having an entire building collapse on them while deep in that hole had been the best thing she'd ever done. Especially since a lot of the time they'd spent together afterwards that led to the wedding had proven to be very beneficial for the two of them. "Please, the less I hear of you two's sexual exploits, the better off I am." Pleaded Foggy with a groan.

"Marci still not back from her little trip then?" Asked Elektra with a knowing look on her face.

In response, Foggy groaned again as he covered his face with the table. "There there, Foggy, you'll make it through this just fine." Soothed Karen as she rubbed comforting circles on his back.

 _If only Marci wasn't sending me all those pictures, I probably would!_

But he wasn't gonna tell his friend that! And once Matt had taken care of his business and got his hands washed. He began to feel a pain around his eyes while drying off his hands with some paper towel. Now, he was certainly no stranger to pain but it being around his eyes was a new one for him and he didn't like it one bit. It also reminded him somewhat of the accident that led to him being blind as well and that was another reason for him quickly not liking what he was feeling. Letting out a loud groan that he knew the others would be able to hear, Matt soon fell to his knees and groaned even more as the pain surged through his eyes. Thankfully, the pain soon passed much to his immense relief but it wouldn't last as something was different. Very different in fact as he pulled himself up and looked at the mirror with a shocked expression. Even pulling off his shades that had managed to remain on his face during his moment as knocks on the door and concerned voices could be heard on the other side of the bathroom door.

"I… I don't believe it." He muttered to himself as after years of being without his sight, he could see!

 _She, she did it. Mary actually healed me…_ Thought the man to himself in shock as he stared at himself in the mirror.

A laugh escaped the formerly blind man. "I… I can see.."

"Matthew! I will break this door down if I have too!" Came Elektra's worried voice.

"N-No, don't do that. I'm fine, I promise." Quickly assured the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

"Uhh, I think its safe to say that we have a different view of that word then you do." Came Peter's voice.

Causing the man to chuckle as that was pretty accurate. Steeling himself, Matt Murdock turned around and took a deep breath before opening the door. "See? I'm just fine." He told his concerned friends while taking a moment to look at each one of them and being in awe of what he was seeing of them as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, this was actually fun to write instead of something Arrowverse and Teen Wolf related. For now, this will be marked as 'completed' until I've gotten a couple of fics taken care of. But once that is done, I will be re-visiting this and hopefully this start is something folks will have enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: With me having recently cleared off two fics for the completion pile, I thought now was the time to finally get on with continuing this story. Apologies to those who have been eagerly awaiting for more and hopefully you're still gonna be interested in reading this! Also, please note that I have not seen the most recent seasons for the Marvel Netflix 'Verse shows beyond a clip or two.**

* * *

Matt could only stare at each concerned individual in front of him, drinking in every detail as he did so. It was one thing to see them with his 'Radar' but another thing entirely to actually see them with his restored eyesight. Every one of his friends in front of him were all fantastic wonderful to see and stare at with stunned awe on his face. "Uhh… Dude, you're kinda creepin' me out with the thing you're doin'." Peter told him.

Getting swatted on the back of his head by Gwen, along with a warning glare from her. "Ow! What was that for!?"

Matt chuckled in amusement. "Matthew, are you sure you're alright?" Elektra asked of him in concerned worry.

His attention immediately on her as he just stared at her and then stepped up to her and placed a hand on her face. "You… You are radiant." Came his soft words.

His wife smiled at him as she leaned into his hand, always savoring the feel of such a thing on her skin. But the moment didn't last as he stepped around her and went to the center of the restaurant. "You're all wonderfully, amazingly, beautiful."

"Okay, _I'm_ starting to get really worried now." Muttered Foggy.

But Matt just smiled his way. "Everything is perfectly okay, Foggy, and you wanna know why?"

"You bet your horns I do."

That smile of Matt's just widened even more. "Because… For the first time in years I can finally see again. And it is wonderful. A true gift from God even." He informed his best friend and the others as he took in everything around him once again.

"Wait… What do you mean 'you can finally see again'? Is this something to do with your senses or some shit?" Jessica asked him curiously.

Wondering if maybe the man had finally cracked. Matt laughed. "No, Jessica, its got nothing to do with that. And what I mean is, is that my eyesight is restored."

They all looked at him as if he was nuts. "Matt, I hate to rain on your parade, but its nearly impossible for those with blindness to get their sight back." Claire told him worriedly.

"I'm aware, but it helps if a client's daughter has the ability to heal your wounds and does so out of the kindness of her innocent heart. And as her way of saying thank you for helping her family out." He countered good naturedly.

Again, everyone stared at him in utter silence until Elektra broke it as she came up to him and placed her hands on his face. "You truly can see, Matthew?"

"I can, Elektra. And my hands' 'sight' of you did not do you any justice where your beauty is concerned." He said softly as he stared into her eyes.

Eyes he felt he could stare into for an eternity. A soft gasp escaped her as she fully realized the truth of her husband's words. "Ohh, Matthew, this truly is a miracle."

How and why it happened didn't matter one bit to the former Assassin of the Hand. Just that he had his eyesight once more. What this meant with his other senses she didn't know and in that moment, just didn't care. Softly, she kissed him and he kissed back. "Come, Matthew, I believe its time for your eyes to see more."

Grabbing his hand, Elektra gently guided him from the restaurant and he wasn't the least bit resistent to that! Leaving the others standing where they were in silent shock for a time. "Umm… Who, who was Matt representing last before he came in here?" Wondered Karen after a long moment of silence.

It took a moment for Foggy's mind to kick into gear as he stumbled over his words. "Uhh… Umm… The, the Sawtons, I think?"

"Let's get back to the office and get their address so we can talk with them."

Hopefully they had some much needed answers to their questions! "Yeah, I think I'll sit this one out. He's got his sight back, good on him. Guy deserves it." Jessica said with a shrug.

The others nodded in agreement but Foggy and Karen paid it little mind as they got their stuff and headed off in the direction of the Law Offices of Nelson and Murdock. "Is this gonna be permanent though? It'd be no good for him to have something like that and then lose it." Luke questioned worriedly.

Unfortunately, no one had any answers to give the big man.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks will have enjoyed this second chapter! Hopefully I handled everyone's reactions pretty well.**


End file.
